freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolly Parnell
Dolly Parnell was a Pandora who comes from a rich family. Background Dolly came from a once wealthy and respected family, but the Parnell's family reputation had changed, after the 8th Nova Clash. Their daughter, Cecil Parnell, had decided to run away from the Nova and break formation, which caused many of the Pandora's that stayed to perish. With Cecil branded as a traitor, and the family dolled in shame. However, in reality, because Cecil was merely the sole survivor of her group, where she was barely alive but was forced to be wheelchair bound, people unreasonably began to falsely assume Cecil was able to survive because she betrayed her comrades. Dolly put it on herself to become a Pandora and prove her sister's innocence. Appearance Dolly wore glasses and had short brown hair. She was mainly seen in the standard fatigues of a West Genetics cadet. Personality Dolly was a shy girl who often kept to herself, since no one wanted to talk to her. Aware of the stigma her family name carried following the 8th Nova Clash, Dolly sought to become a powerful Pandora to clear her sister' name. She was also seen as a kind and brave girl during the weather emergency, which ultimately took her life. Freezing: Zero 28th Class Arc Dolly is first seen running in a race finishing second, just after Arnett McMillan. The others had scorn her for coming in such place stating "Of course she is good at running." Dolly is next seen being isolated by the other members of Platoon 3, because of what her sister had done in the 8th Nova Clash, which actually caused a lot of the members of Platoons 3 sisters to die. Dolly is then tripped by one of the girls and made her food fall. As she was about to pick up her food a girl nearly steps on her milk, but was stopped by Arnett. Dolly walks away as Arnett tries to befriend her, not saying a word. Dolly then confronts Arnett telling her that they were picked to be on duty tonight together stating that she should get her things ready, or else the same thing that happened with her shoe strings would happen tonight as well. Dolly and Arnett are on top of the watch tower on duty, being very silent, until Dolly asks Arnett why she stood up for her, knowing it would cause her harm in the process. Arnett simply explains that did not blame Dolly for her sister's actions stating that it had nothing to do with Dolly, since she was neither involved or there. Dolly then cries stating that her sister was not a coward, and that she wanted to prove her innocence by coming to Genetics and show that they were not cowards, but she had became unsure if that was possible, even saying she might run away, but Arnett convinced her to not fight for her sister, but fight for the entire world, and all its people. Dolly smiled at this comment stating that she would give it a shot. Dolly and Arnett are then seen at their camp, being exhilarated at the thought of becoming Pandora's, but are soon interrupted by the alarm. They soon found out it was a mud slide. Asking what they could do to help the situation, their instructor told all the cadets to secure a path of retreat. Arield Robinson stops Dolly and Arnett from helping stating that they were not comrades. While this happened their instructor was swallowed by the waves of the mud slide, and nearly swallowed Arnett, but her life was spared thanks to the swiftness of Dolly's reaction. A tree then comes down with the stream, nearly hitting Dolly in the process, who was saved by Arnett in turn. Arnett decides to pull the tree out of the stream but only with the help of everyone, in the Platoon. As everyone in the Platoon was trying their hardest to get the tree out, or at least change its direction, another land slide came from the other side. All of the Platoon, except Dolly and Arnett left and ran away, fearing their deaths. Dolly was shaken by the fact that all of their Platoon had left, but decided not to run away no matter what. Soon after another mudslide happened and came right towards them, Dolly saved Arnett's life, but died in the process. A funeral was held, in her honor, where she was given a posthumous promotion of two ranks and it is assumed that the Parnell family's honor was restored. Relationships Family Cecil Parnell Cecil Parnell was Dolly's older sister. Dolly wanted to become a Pandora to prove Cecil's innocence of what happen in the 8th Nova Clash that she didn't runaway to leave her comrades to die. Friends Arnett McMillan Arnett was Dolly's only friend in the training camp she was at, being the only one who saw her as her own person, rather than the sister of a "traitor" as the rest of the Platoon did. Others Arield Robinson Dolly was resented by Arield because of her sister abandoning her comrades leaving them to die during the 8th Nova Clash and because of this, Dolly was bullied by Arield showing how much she hates her along with the rest of the Platoon hating Dolly as well. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Deceased Category:Female